RPlog:A Bit Of A Situation
Smuggler's Dig Talia thinks on that one for a second or two, before she looks about, trying to figure that out. "Honestly, I dinnae ken why I would do such a thing, other than because I have perhaps fallen from grace?" She manages a chuckle at that. "Or perhaps, truth be telled, I have chosen this path because I nae longer call the Republic me home?" She shakes her head a little, her eyes narrowing slightly as she does, and downs her fifth shot of Lum. "Or, in truth, it could be that I prefer the honesty of those here, even while I detest the dirt, more than I can stand the false cleanliness of the goings-on in the uptown sections of the galaxy?" She seems to be musing on something quite carefully at the moment. Jalek seems to actualy listen to what Talia is saying, his expression shifting a little this way and that until she reaches the third justification, whereupon it galvanises back to the knowing grin. "Well love, it sounds to me, that what you really need is some fun. And maybe a touch of freedom too. That's what a pirate ship is ya know. It's not just engines, gun ports, crowded crew decks and a bloody great hold for lugging about your booty and your booze." his head shakes vigorously with the notion, a hand rising upon a loose wrist, and a finger uncurling to point toward her. "It's freedom." he states matter of factly, leaning in a touch, for the duration of the statement before drawing back, and flicking the pointing hand back to wave carelessly across the ceiling. "The means to go anywhere, do anything and tell the entire galaxy that you're not gonna settle for the roles it's so neatly carved out for you to live and die in." This causes Talia to actually break out into laughter. "Sorry t' tell ye, but I'm already spoken for, luv." She shifts her left arm up, showing the patch of one of the pirate ships that's out there, one rather more infamous than most: The Privateer. The other shoulder has a different patch, considerably less well-known, though those who have dealt with the Old Republic's Starfighter Command would recognize the patch easily. "It wouldnae be right t' deprive me current captain of his best fighter pilot, now would it?" Jalek eyes the patch over the top of his bottle as he takes another swig, before shrugging his shoulders "And yet you're in here, looking thoughly fed-up with the galaxy and without a single one of your shipmates to keep you company, love." he turns back in toward the bar, casting a side-long glance to the woman. "Sounds like a pretty crap excuse for a pirate crew in my book." A certain Jedi once called a certain town on Tatoonie a 'hive of scum and villainy' but it's pretty easy to guess that he'd also say it about the Dig, if he were ever to have happened upon it. It's dirty, it's nasty...and still, the Colonel makes her way inside, a datapad in hand, muttering under her breath as she reads the information upon it. Several of the more criminal-element types move out of Twila's way, eyeing not only her but her uniform, apparently knowing enough about her to not want to mess with her. She sits down at the bar, not paying anyone any mind. Not a good idea, in a place like this, but she doesn't seem to care. Pyat is discovering that he quite likes this "rum" stuff! Again, a laugh, and a nod, escape Talia... "Good point, that, but at the moment I amnae on business from that ship; I'm waiting for someone t' show up here." Probably just as well that she's not speaking too loudly. Looks like old habits die hard. "After all, me captain doesnae restrain me like some of me previous captains have attempted t'... in varying degrees." She lets the veiled threat slash history slash cute jab flow, downing yet another drink as if it were water. "Ye ken how business is, of course." A wicked grin. Pyat downs a glass, and blinks. He recognizes Talia AND Twila from his wanderings, though he's never spoken to them. Small universe. Pyat says, "Or maybe the underworld's just got all the same faces.." If the threat is even noticed, it doesn't phase Jalek in the least who joins the woman in another mouthfull of the sweet rum. Replacing the bottle on the bar, he flashes another mischevious grin "Oh i'd love to hear all about your experiences with restraints, love. Care to trade tales?" The dark Noiri, of course, is mid-swallow when Jalek makes that statement, and as she's drinking her Lum, Talia looks like she's ready to choke on her drink, pulling a silk kerchief out of her lined duster and wiping her mouth with it with one hand, trying to push the glass away with the other hand, and trying her best to maintain her calm after having about an ounce of Lum passing through her nostrils as she does a choke-take. Pyat hmms. She hasn't killed him yet. He must have a way with women. Aliens, though. Not sure what I think of these aliens... Well, a semi-familiar voice rings in Twila's ears at that moment but she keeps to herself, not wanting another run in with Jalek so soon after the first. Frowning, she quietly orders a blue milk, the Colonel unable to partake in anything of a heavier nature due to her being on duty. It's brought to her and is sipped, all while she pours over work. "Lum'll do that too ya..." Jalek remarks and he flicks up the base of his bottle. A sudden expression of utter dismay crossing his features as his voice lowers and he growls. "Damnit...the rum's gone..." and slamming the jug-like container down upon the bar he jabs a pair of grubby fingers at it whilst staring down the barman. It's at that moment that his eye follows the server to his current client. The blue twi'lek bringing his grin back into life and releasing the empty rum bottle for a moment, his hand curls over the back of it's wrist and a finger extends to point to her. "That lovely lass for instance, was absolutely desperate to get me all on my own and chain me up. Unfortunately her boyfriend appeared before she got her wish. Maybe you know him? Short, lots of guns. Terrific soprano..." the last comment made with a shifting of his fingers from pointing to a 'snip snip' scissor motion. "Cannae say that I've made her aquaintence, truth be telled." says Talia as her eyes follow the path Jalek's are taking, after she gets herself somewhat more cleaned up. She notes the snipping motion, and nods, figuring it likely has something to do with what was done to the man afterwards. "Well, considering she's in uniform, I'd prefer nae having her chain me up, thank ye very much... And I cannae say that I ken of the boyfriend, either. Whot race is he? After all, ye've got yuir sullustans, yuir jawas, yuir ewoks..." She thinks on that, adding, "Though that would be something of a short reach, I'd think. The equipment'd likely nae match up, so t' speak." "Not that it is any of -your- business.." Twila says, her voice tight, cold. "My boyfriend is human." Turning her head slowly, she glares at Jalek, first, and then gives his companion a level look, her eyes narrowing. "And I'll have you know that I spent two years living among the ewok. They are some of the most decent, wonderful creatures.." Gritting her teeth, she falls quiet, looking away, back at her datapad. Pyat earperks. And Ewok and a Twi'lek? Pyat's mind fills with curiously alluring and very wrong images of teddy bears and twileks. He shakes his head to clear it. Jalek's body sways upon his rest at the bar when Twila pipes up, his grin broadening ever further as it moves off to one side of his face and his brow lowers a little, the shadows of his tri-corn hat casting across his features and the bright blue eyes within beaming outward he nods toward the uniformed woman "Sounds like the voice of experience says otherwise about that equipment not matching..." his voice rises at that point. "Where is the stubby the little fellow? Still getting over his alergy to juriade, or has he an alto solo at a concert tonight?" Pyat wonders what the devil his new employer is doing. Picking fights with ladies? ALIEN ladies? It's hardly proper sabaac! Apparently Talia did not plan on having her comment heard, as she shakes her head as she hears the return comment, looking about as she does so. She makes sure to take a quick look about, trying to see who else might get involved, and staying seated... at the moment. After all, it wouldn't do to mark oneself as a potential threat right off the bat... Like Captain Jalek is apparently doing. Talia shakes her head and sighs, wondering how much drek she's going to end up in this time. "Well, I didnae ken that the Ewoks had that kind of... ability..." she mutters under her breath. It's most likely Twila's sense of perception that allows Talia to be heard but, thanks to Jalek's running off at his mouth, the newest comment about the ewok's missed. "Hey..hold this for me.." she says to the bartender as she removes her belt, effectively rendering her unarmed, and then moves towards the pirate and his friend. "How about you shut up about Gren, Jalek?" she growls out, her hands balling into tight fists, her expression darkening. "By the Force. How the hell can I hate you so much, already, when I don't even know you?" Pyat mutters. "Bantha poodoo." Pyat half-rises. Is he expected to fight for his captain...? Pyat walks toward the bar, holding his briefcase in front of himself protectively. Maybe this calls for some pen-pushery-intervention! "Why?" Jalek inquires with a quirked eyebrow as the far broader human pushes up from the bar. His eyes wandering up and down her form before lifting back up to meet her own. The expression of rage met with total nonchalance. "Does he lacking a certain something to come and ask me himself?" One hand lifts to draw circles with his fingers in the air whilst the other, remaining at his side waves a subtle signal to Pyat to stand down. "It's alright you know" he purrs softly "I think it's dashing charitable of you not to hold that against a man." Pyat sees the order to stand down... and does. "Everything fine, captain?" The dark Noiri shakes her head. Unlike Jalek, who appears to be the intended victim of the Twi'lekki, or Pyat, who might feel inclined to assist his captain, Talia is not a member of that crew, and thus, holds back, keeping her eyes open for anyone else looking to enter the fun, merriment and mayhem. "Ahh, this looks like just whot I needed." She shakes her head once more, noting Pyat backing down. Looks like it'll be a mostly fair fight, at least, unless the Twi'lekki goes for the first rule of Twi'lekki warfare: 'Let's you and him fight.' It is one thing to hear the comments about the ewoks, a race of beings Twila actually admires, but it's a totally different thing to stand there and hear the 'Captain' continue to talk about Gren, someone she love. Having it worked once before, with someone else who didn't know when to shut up, Twila tightens her fist, cocks her arm back and swings, aiming right for Jalek's right cheek. Pyat grips his briefcase! Displaying a true mastery of drunken boxing, Jalek sweeps a boot out behind him as the arm moves back, and deftly shifts his weight onto the leg as she swings. Gliding back, the woman's fist sails past him and the pirate darts in toward her, the raised hand sweeping down to grab at her wrist and his lower palm thudding into the center of her back, pulling at the seized limb as he tries to pull her off balance and pin the woman's torso down upon the bar. Twila is pinned but by no means ceases in her attempt to cause Jalek some form of pain, this time lashing out to try and kick the man in the shin or knee. She's well past the point of giving a damn, at this moment, her anger fueled by the fact that he keeps insulting Delede. "Go to hell.." she mutters as she tries to slam her foot in his leg, all while she struggles to get free. The continued attempt to injure him causes Jalek to let slip a hearty laugh as his wobbly legged stance hops a few inches to the right and he tugs the woman's arm, further throwing off her aim. Now quite clear of her lower limbs, the pirate leans down, his own torso hovering over the bar as his lips move to her ear and he quitely purrs, half-growling over the lekku. "Now now love, not without a safety word." Meanwhile, Talia's taking the safe route, keeping herself back, watching as the two of them duke it out. She notes the bureaucrat's backing off, and also notes the fact that Twila's getting too angry for her own good. Of course, Jalek's doing an admirable job of trying to tick the Twi'lek off, and as the two of them fight, Talia looks to the barkeeper. "Another shot of Lum, please." "Let me go.." Twila growls out, snarling almost like a caged animal. "Get off!" One last attempt to kick is given, this time the blow aimed for between Jalek's thighs, the woman not above playing dirty. Given that she's at an akward angle, it might not connect, but the intent should make itself known and might be enough to get the man to back off. As the odd angle'd kick sweeps out for Jalek's groin his eyes widen sharply and he once against steps back and sweeps around. This time, the pirate picks neither side, but using the opening, opts to stand 'between' Twila's legs. His own tryng to spread just far enough to ensure that she no longer has any angles from which to gather significant momentum, whilst he sharply jerks the captive arm inward to fold across her back. "Hmmm. That wouldn't be a very good idea whilst you continue in your present occupation of attempting to rob me of the means of spawning a progeny, now would it?" Twila growls. "I will personally see to the end of your gene pool. Trust me..now get off." She grows still, perhaps done fighting. She's also quiet, that in itself perhaps something to be wary of, but she's not struggling. Talia notes the position the pirate's taken, and shakes her head. This is rapidly turning into a potential disaster, looking at the lovely pair (!sarcasm). She knows what her own captain would say. "Well, I do know one thing for sure, Captain." She notes the captive Twi'lek, then looks back to the pirate. "Chances are better than even that wouldnae fly with those I hang with. Let her go. Consider whot would happen if ye followed through, now." She looks away for a bit, then adds, "Nae t' mention whot a mess the kids'd be." "You see, love." Jalek answers as he maintains his position, apparently satisified that it's relatively safe from any nastily aimed boots. "'That' is exactly my point." With the arm secure behind her back, his own free hand moves to fresh jug of rum, from which he takes quick mouthfull. "Now what I think this is 'really' about, is that your lovely snippy-short-stuff is failing to do his duties, and as a result you have all this extra energy and pent up frustration." At Talia's remark, Jalek cocks his head to the side and draws it back in an incredulous expression. "Not my style, love. I'll let the lovely lass go, soon as she gives me her word of honour she'll stop trying to rearrange me anatomy for me." "What this is about is you and your damned mouth, Jalek. You must be hung like a womp rat or something. Is that it? You need to over-compensate for your own..ahem..shortcomings that you have to talk poodoo about other people? Or are you lacking for brains? Either way, I pity you." Gritting her teeth, Twila begins to struggle anew, all while laughing inwardly at the comment about rearranging body parts. Rearranging means that you take two parts of something and swap their locations. No..she wouldn't do that. She'd totally remove them. Talia's comment about what would fly or not is ignored, for now. "Fair enough, then." Talia nods, and downs another Lum, shaking her head all the while, and looking decidedly uncomfortable at the situation. "Of course, that requires that she have some honour of her own t' go with it. I havenae met any Twi'leks yet who have any." She shrugs, still showing none of the signs of intoxication. "Which means I'm either the unluckiest perp I ken of on the ground, or they havenae any." "Well love, the offer to find out is still very much open." Jalek chuckles back down to his struggling captive. He leans forward, over her torso, setting his rum down he whispers into her ear "But i'm afraid that until you can promise me that you'll behave, you leave me with very little alturnative." With that, the pirate rises again, and reaching into the sash about his waist, draws a heavy blaster and with a soft whine of the chamber capacitor charging, presses the muzzle against the twi'lek's head. "The good lady Colonel's cuffs, if you please Barkeep." The bartender might not be the most savory of people, but he by no means is the sort to relinquish items to people who are not the owners, and he's more than quick to comment on that fact. "Ah'm 'fraid Ah canne give ya the Colonel's belonings, sir. That wouldn't be proper.." Looking nervously about, he then adds, hastily, "Ah think ya better stop with all yer doin'. Ah'd 'ate for a brawl to break out 'ere, if ya get mah meanin'." Sure as anything, the sight of the struggling Twi'lek has roused the attention of more than a few of the Dig's more scuzzy patrons. "I think you better do what he tells you," Twila says, her voice level, the Colonel apparently very calm despite the fact that she has a blaster leveled to her head. She has faced some rather grim situations and this is nothing compared to facing off with a Jedi or a corridor full of pirates. The sound of the capacitors charging is definitely something that catches Talia's attention immediately, her ears twitching constantly as she hears that sound... "Bloody hell." escapes her lips, as she backs away very carefully, not wanting to be part of this in case the blaster gets fired off. She knows that whatever else happens at this point, that CorSec is going to be quite interested in the goings on here, and she starts looking to the door longingly... She holds off a dash for the door, though, until she can ask, "Me tab, is it paid up, barkeeper?" "Quiet, you." Jalek remarks to the twi'lek he now holds at gunpoint. As is much to do with the Dig, for every patron backing one horse, more are backing others and a small grouping of aqualish have even started a pool in the far corner, where frantic bidding over the victor sees credit chips and any number of smugglers and pirate coins changing hands in a nearly incomprehensible system. "I think, Mister Bartender, that our respective friend the good lady Colonel would be considerably indebted to you, were you to hand me those cuffs, and she be restrained from continuing her most unlawful attempts at personal assault, rather than forcing me to defend myself by blasting her brains across your considerably cleaner now, than then, bar." The bartender hesitates but eventually gives the cuffs to Jalek, all while giving Twila an apologetic look. "Ah'll keep yer stuff in our locker, Colonel. It'll all be safe 'ere, Ah Promise." That gets a bit of a grin from the Colonel who nods, apparently pleased to know that the man has some form of honor. As Talia watches Twila and Jalek having their lovers' spat, she shakes her head, adding with a slightly sarcastic touch as the barkeep backs down, "In that case, I am out of here. Have a good one, and try t' duck the blaster bolts." She then takes a wide berth about the two, as she heads for the door. "Whot a night." says she, apparently not wanting to see how this mess will end. After all, then she'd actually be liable. Receiving the cuffs in the restraining hand, Jalek keeps the blaster pressed against the groove between her lekku as he claps one cuff about the captive wrist. His grip remains firm as he runs the hand long to the second of the pair, and forcefully drags the woman's arm toward the other, snapping the binding closed and locking it in place. Leaning forward, Jalek's lips move to hover bare milimeters away from her ear, a self-satisified smirk curled at his lips. Jalek whispers: I'll let you go when we get outside. Play along Twila blinks as she hears something, her nose wrinkling as she hears Jalek's words. Teeth gritting, she struggles more, her body tensing as she snarls out. The tone's totally incoherent as she's that angry but she can't really fight the cuffing, much to her ire. "Up" Jalek half-barks, though his tone doesn't lose the pleased-with-himself purr of arrogant self-amusement. The pirate backs a touch away, keeping the blaster leveled with the back of the twi'lek's head. "We're leaving now, toward the door. Nice and slow...and don't forget the rum, love." As Talia begins to leave the bar, those long ears of hers twitch once more, and again... She notes Twila's actions, seemingly beyond any comprehension whatsoever, as if Jalek had just managed to hit the one point with Twila that would get her to blow. "Whot did he just say?" asks she, the safety catch on her pistol harness coming free as she spins in place, eyes blazing as her ears twitch one last time, catching the word 'Play.' As she turns, the pistol comes loose, pointed in the not-so-general direction of the pair. Of course, she's in the way of the door herself. "I think you'll.. need to get your own damn rum.." she grumbles out, not really able to carry a bottle, seeing as how she's cuffed the way she is. Jalek's going to have to find a way to hold his pistol, and her AND the bottle if he's wanting his damn drink. Twila grumbles in Ryl, her lekku twitching in annoyance. So the girl had a point. Jalek isn't beaten yet though. Keeping the weapon trained on her, the pirate circles about and with his free hand, plucks the jar from the bar, stepping in and shoving the glass container into Twila's hands. "Don't drop it. Now.." as he begins to turn toward the door, the sight of Talia standing in it with a pistol trained on them causes his smile to fade and his head shakes steadily from side to side. "Bloody hell...I hate honest people. You never know when they'll do something incredibly...stupid." The door of the Cantina opens rapidly slamming its old and tired exterior against the wall and leaving another addition to the already existing marks there as a smoking angry figure steps through the port into the encompassing and comforting darkness, Tyler Damion was in a particularly good mood today as he rolls his lit cigarette around his mouth grabbing flavor and small particles of tobacco. He steps forward slowly and places a hand on Talia's back and whispers into her ear, "Hey love, you're blocking my way to the bar." The force was his alley though common sense was not as his senses reach out and alert him to a developing or rather developed situation he lets out a tired sigh, "Oh." The door of the Cantina opens rapidly slamming its old and tired exterior against the wall and leaving another addition to the already existing marks there as a smoking angry figure steps through the port into the encompassing and comforting darkness, Tyler Damion was in a particularly good mood today as he rolls his lit cigarette around his mouth grabbing flavor and small particles of tobacco. He steps forward slowly and places a hand on Talia's back and whispers into her ear, "Hey love, you're blocking my way to the bar." The force was his alley though common sense was not as his senses reach out and alert him to a developing or rather developed situation he lets out a tired sigh, "Oh." Whoops. Darn butter fingers! With her arm having been held behind her back, and now cuffed, along with its mate, Twila's poor, numb hands can't get a good grasp and the bottle, and its contents, fall to the floor, glass breaking and rum now pooling about the shards. "Oooops.." Twila blurts out, her eyes wide. "Sorry.." Shrugging, she moves on, regardless of if she's made to or not, apparently wanting to get the hell out of the cantina. Tyler's noticed and she sighs, her eyes wide. "Well, this just keeps getting better and better." The dark Noiri sighs, wishing she hadn't heard that comment now. "Me apologies for getting in the way, sir, but as ye can see, we have something of a situation here. Ye wouldnae happen t' have some backup nearby, would ye?" She seems to be getting a bit consternated as she notes the goings-on here, stepping to one side and apparently hoping she doesn't get shot in the back... Hoping that Tyler isn't one of Jalek's buddies. The apparent change of alligence in Talia sparks off another flurry of betting in the far corner, where a table is now quite strewn with credit chits, smugglers coins and a variety of items ranging from jewelry to functional weapons. A trio of aqualish stand around it looking imperious and threatening, holding back a number of animated patrons calling out their bets to a fourth of the aliens, who marks the shifting odds on the tavern walls with a lump of charcoal. The shattering of the bottle upon the ground breaks Jalek's grinning expression, his face falling truely low for the first time that evening as he regards the broken shards and golden nectar, wasted and forever gone. "That's just not sabaac.." he laments quietly. With each exhale Tyler spits forth a large spice-smelling smoke, its rich texture and classic flavor made it obviously an expensive brand of smoke. He takes a final draw and simply opens his mouth and lets the butt of the smoke fall to the ground, stepping forward to extinguish it with a boot. Hazel eyes begin to analyze the situation, and there were handcuffs, kinky. The old Corellian shrugs, "You talk funny." He smirks, "I can be backup though, depending on the price." He takes a step to the side to stand beside Talia and peers forward, "Spilling Rum isn't a good business in this town. How could I ever forgive either of you?" he peers toward Jareth and Twila. He points to the one responsible for dropping it, "You best learn to hold on to those things special in this galaxy or your life will be short." He says curtly, and then points toward Jalek, "never trust a woman with your rum fool." Oh lovely. As if things were not going well to begin with, now Twila has Tyler chiming in, making her cringe a bit inwardly despite the outwardly look of annoyance she gives to him. "Thanks.." she spits out, her voice sheer venom at this point. "I'll keep that in mind." She stares at him, and Talia, before she gives Jalek a slight shove. "Can we just leave, now. I want to go home." Apparently Talia seems to take this as a somewhat less than disasterous happenstance, as she looks a little further afield. "The Twi'lekki is a colonel in CorSec, apparently. I am sure ye could arrange something useful with her afterwards, certainly moreso than I could arrange." She eyes Jalek, and adds, "I wos about t' leave when I heard him say something about, and I quote, 'play' when the two of them got somewhere. She went nuts just after he said it, and started struggling as much as she could, with her hands manacled behind her back." She eyes Jalek with those emerald eyes... "In other words, something is seriously nae right here." "You don't say?" Jalek cocks an eyebrow from under his tri-corn hat, glancing between Tyler and the dearly departed rum. He bobs a little, almost curtsing before Talia as he flicks the blaster up, the capacitor whine falling silent and the pirate stepping up to close the space between he and Twila. "But this is getting out of hand. The Misses and I shall just be on our way." a sly smile curling back to his lips. "Lover's games." he remarks with a nod, an arm moving to curl around Twila's waist protectively. "No harm, no foul eh?" The Sith's features sour, "No, no definitely foul." He says with some strange gesture maybe something from shockball, "You, you spilled the damn rum." He sighs and gestures toward the cuffs, they fall to the ground useless, "Cuffs, rum, and I wasn't invited and then there was a party foul." He begins to become perplexed as he drops his hand down to his side with his all-to-familiar weapon as he plucks it from his belt and holds it in his left hand and uses it as a pointing stick, "CorSec Officers must respect their rum, you know how important that is to us?" Tyler was a retired inspector, "The monotony of the job alone is enough to force a man to drink, well when I was younger the only way I could even enjoy a day of work was to drink..." and then he begins to ramble about his days in CorSec. By the Force..Twila smiles as she feels the cuffs slipping free from her wrists, a bit of an inward clebration that she keeps to herself, for now as she has something else to deal with. Trying to yank her arms free, she gives Tyler a nod of appreciation, a thank-you of sorts. She then glances at Talia, her smile slipping as she watches the woman, her comment about Twi'lek having no honor not forgotten. But, again, there's bigger things to take care of, namely trying to get away from Jalek. Well. She certainly didn't expect that... Talia notes the cuffs falling to the floor, then notes the 'pointing stick.' Probably just as well that she doesn't know the who's who here, as her extended arm points towards Jalek, blaster weapon in hand... "I would suggest ye let her go, Captain Hellion. It will save us all a great deal of unneccesary roughness." She then clicks the safety on her blaster, causing the capacitor to charge, just as Jarek did earlier. "And I hate t' find meself assisting a bloody cop, but whot ye said earlier? I'm holding ye t' it." The water was certainly getting hot. A little too hot. As the binders fall, Jalek's eyes shift from side to side, assessing the crowded bar and the increasingly animated battling to make bids on either side of the outcome at the aqualish betting stand. "Oh bloody hell.." the pirate murmurs. "A JEDI" he raises his voice at the use of the term. "A bloody JEDI!" only on the second announcement does the betting table fall silent and all eyes turn to the center of the action. A palpable aura of tension growing across the betters as the aqualish quartet evaluate the options; Going bankrupt, or facing a riot for closing the bets. Tyler was a Sith and chaos was his home, he smirks looking at Jalek directly as his hazel eyes narrow, "Do you have a death wish boy?" he steps forward past Talia igniting his weapon, as it emits a *SNAP-HISS* and a white blade erupts from its hilt, "Let the girl go or I will cut you into so many pieces you won't be any more than bantha feed." Yelling was uncalled for, undignified, and foolish. This was one of Tyler's favorite haunts and now some second rate CorSec guy was going to ruin his fun. He would ruin his life in return. Tyler's senses go on high alert, "Barkeep, get me a bottle of rum and a glass on the bar by my stool, this will be over in like a second." A Jedi..that'd normally put Twila at a bit of unrest, Jedi not being exactly some of her favorite people but there's something about this man that has her a bit more calm than she normally would be. Perhaps it is the fact that Tyler helped her or perhaps there's something else that keeps her from attacking him like she did Luke several days ago. Either way, she finds herself very hesitant to act against him. "Shut up, Jalek." she manages to quirp out, his announcement annoying her just as much as Talia's comment about 'helping a bloody cop' did just seconds before. Of course, the second that Talia notes the snap-hiss, her memories flash back to the first time she heard that sound... Just before her skin was tatooed a nice, charred black by what was done to her. She looks at Tyler, her eyes wide open in terror, and she knows that he has the power to slaughter everyone here in a heartbeat... She begins to back away, her body motions jerky as she does so, and she looks at Tyler as if he'd sprouted tentacles and lightning. As the blade ignites, the Aqualish close the table. And so do the gamblers errupt. "I want my credits back!" roars a pig-nosed humanoid, whilst his gamorean counterpart squeels and grunts his furious displeasure. The first sentient to move toward the table finds himself flat on his back as the aqualish thugs put a fist into his face, but the disquiet is already rising and a full blown brawl seconds away. It isn't a circumstance Jalek is blind too, his eyes shift toward the growing mess, and to the patrons, their blood running hot from the floor-show now so unkindly interrupted, alcohol and adrenaline mixing in that most dangerous of cocktails. The pirate's lowered blaster returns to the sash about his waist, the hand moving up and away from it as he steps slowly back, away from Twila and toward a crowd of large looking aliens. "Ah. Well you do make a good point..." Twila's lips quirk in a very cool imitation of a smile, her head tilting a bit to the left as she regards Tyler quietly. If she notices the brawl starting she doesn't let on, the Twi'lek woman lulled into a sense of security by the fact that Tyler's standing within the very same room she's in. Let the drunks have their fun. Let Jalek and Talia both do as they wish. All she knows is that everything's alright, now. "To whom do I owe thanks?" she asks him, her voice carrying over the eruption of noise. The Corellian's eyes soften for a moment, just for a moment as he looks back to the woman he was assisting and frowns, "Don't fear an old drunk like me, love." He says in abnormally soft voice. This same voice evaporates as he turns toward Jalek as the violence erupts around. He simply sidesteps a flying patron as he pushes himself forward and positions himself between Jalek and Twila now as he shrugs, "She's leaving, and you as an officer of the law is cleaning up this mess." He smiles and bows his head, "Good luck." With that the Sith deactivates his weapon and gracefully dodges knives, blasters, bodies, and other weapons as he works his way to a waiting bottle of rum and a glass, as the bartender unfastens his blaster rifle from underneath the bar. Let the fun happen while he drinks himself to the level of being content.